We're In Heaven
by erikaelizabethlivingupLIFE
Summary: A story about a girl and her life.


**_ WE'RE IN HEAVEN_**

**_ CHAPTER ONE THE BEGINNING  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Once upon a time there was a prince that lived in a wonderful castle<strong>**….**** (A scream interrupted)**

**Jane: NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!**

**Mrs. James: What's wrong honey? (Concerned for her 2 year old)**

**Jane: You can't come up with another fairytale****.**

**Mrs. James: And why not Jane****.**

**Jane: Because that's not you.**

**Mrs. James: And what am I?**

**Jane: Why don't you write down the story on how you and daddy met?**

**Mrs. James: Because that****'s**** my story to know and for others to never know.**

**Jane: Well you should write for our family to know.**

**Mrs. James: Well honey...**

* * *

><p><strong>UGH! Don't you just hate books, movies, or television shows that make up stories that are absolutely fake! Well I do. They don't even say what really happened and all that they really had to go through for real. Well I guess what I was watching didn't really didn't count because I didn't watch it all but whatever. How rude my name is Emily Elizabeth Adams, but everyone calls me Em. I'm a happily married woman with four wonderful children. I know my life may seem like a fairytale but it wasn't always like this. I won't bore you with my story but let's say it wasn't easy well goodbye.<strong>

**Just kidding you all want a fairytale story about how I met my love well I won't tell you what you want to hear I****'****ll tell you what I really had to go through.**

**It all started on my freshman year so I was busy 24/7 I didn't have any time to myself I had to study ,work out ,do homework, go to school ,community service, wake up at 6:30,projects,clubs,basketball,friends,helping friends ****,****brother with homework, chores, worst of all tutor students that don't know the simplest of things not calling them dumb, but come on just pay attention in class for 40 minutes or so. I know they****'re**** smart, but in their own way like music, fashion, arts, and dance. But come on you still need smarts. As you can see I didn't have no time for a boyfriend until a certain blue eyed boy walk into my life where it all the drama started which I perfectly was fine without really I'm a none drama person. He was failing geometry which is really weird since he was a straight "A" student or so I heard. He walked in and immediately stared fooling around which I didn't need since I had basketball after school. As soon as it was time for me to leave I started to back up since he was flirting with another girl in the tutor class. He saw me backing up so he came up to me.**

**Jamie: I'm ready to learn****.**** (With a cocky smile)**

**Emily :( I was about to explode in his face but I caught my frustration) Sorry, have to go why don't you ask Lulu to teach you something in the next 5 minutes. Since your session will be over by then.**

**Jamie: OK just sign my paper to say I was here to meet you. (Smirking now)**

**Emily :( now I smirked) No get Lulu to do that bye.**

**I got up and left the room leaving him standing alone.**

**He follows me as I left the room and caught up.**

**Jamie: HEY! You have to since it or else I have detention, and have to come here again or is that what you want to see me again. (Smirking again)**

**Emily :( scoffs) I would rather kiss a girl than see you again.**

**Jamie :( shoving it in front of me) Then sign it.**

**Emily: No is no now bye I have to go to basketball practice.**

**Jamie: Oh come its 1 minute away you can't just sign it. **

**Emily: I didn't mean the school's basketball's girl team. (I shouted as I left)**

**That night as I did my homework my friend invited me to go out to a party**

**I said no since it was school night like always I was called a buss kill. Not that I didn't mind being called that****,**** but it hurt I cared to much for my future instead of the present ****,****and well I guess I will always be that way.**

* * *

><p><strong>So that's my story hope u like it pleases review and gives your honest opinion. 3<strong>


End file.
